First Kiss
by Luka-sama
Summary: El primer beso entre ambos…fue algo…torpe, no planeado y sin duda, algo totalmente inesperado. Segundo lugar a mi encuesta de mi primer one-shot del 2017.


_En un muy reñido segundo lugar según votos, sobre la encuesta de que ganaría mi primer historia del año (corta) está el Dipper x Pacifica. Así que este va ser su momento de brillar, una pareja que si bien al principio de ver Gravity falls no me convencía, al final ya la amaba y tengo varias historias en mi perfil._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **First Kiss**

El primer beso entre ambos…fue algo…torpe, no planeado y sin duda, algo totalmente inesperado. Había pasado dos veranos después de su primer verano en Gravity falls. Cuando habían vuelto nuevamente a esa ciudad misteriosa, al igual que el verano pasado, donde todos sus amigos los esperaban y nuevamente tenían un sinfín de aventuras que vivir en medio de aquel lugar desconocido para muchos.

Donde Mabel aún estaba en busca de un novio, Soos seguía dirigiendo la cabaña del misterio, Wendy seguía siendo cool y su tío Stan cuando regresaba seguía estafando.

Dipper intentaba siempre aprovechar todos sus momentos al lado de Ford, quien cada vez le enseñaba cosas nuevas y él quedaba fascinado por cada nuevo descubrimiento. Tal vez estaba tan centrado en lo sobrenatural, algo decepcionado por su última experiencia amorosa.

Que no se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, bueno, efectivamente había desarrollado nuevos sentimientos por una persona.

Se dio cuenta cuando la realidad golpeo de golpe, donde ese verano en San Valentín (al parecer no solo Halloween era la única celebración dos veces al año), Pacifica llego con un paquete de chocolates por compromiso y obligación de Mabel, diciendo algo como:

-Esto te pertenece Nerd-había dicho en tono de broma, antes de darle chocolates a los demás.

No es como si no hubiera notado que Pacifica estaba cambiando, la había notado en uno de los hogares normales de Gravity falls, vistiendo menos ostentoso y tratando amablemente a otros. Riendo con Mabel y sus amigas, haciendo algunas locuras con ellos y conversando en ocasiones con Ford.

Fueron esos chocolates, algo quemados pero deliciosos, lo que le hicieron pensar en cosas que no estaban pasando. No es como si Pacifica estuviera enamorada de él o viceversa, solo habían sido unos chocolates por compromiso que lo hicieron pensar toda la noche sobre la chica.

Recordó que la primera vez que paso eso, fue con Wendy…no quería repetir una mala experiencia como esa, si bien quedaron como amigos, no era lo que quiso en su momento.

Pacifica Northwest a su manera, era una amiga muy preciada, no quería arruinar eso.

-Estas en negación-solía canturrear Mabel a su lado en la habitación y él la ignoraba.

Tuvo que pasar casi dos semanas para que comenzara a aceptar que estaba comenzando a sentir una muy fuerte atracción por Pacifica. Aceptar que seguirla por la ciudad, llegar "casualmente" donde ella se encontraba y crear temas de conversación tontos frente a ella, podrían tener un extraño significado que no sabía si quería descubrir.

Cuando ella llegaba a casa para salir con Mabel, buscaba escusas ridículas para conversar, donde esta solía reír divertida antes de mascullar algo sobre "hombres", guiñarle un ojo y dejarlo con una sonrisa de idiota toda la tarde.

Al final fue Mabel quien furiosa con que no pasara nada, había tomado la decisión de meterlos a una cita a ciegas, que de ciegas no tenía nada y obligarlos a pasar toda una tarde juntos. Al principio nerviosos como estaban, fue un desastre, con helado en el vestido nuevo de Pacifica o un ojo morado por chocar contra una señal de alto.

Ambos entre risas al final en el parque, dijeron que fue un total fracaso. Habían perdido la reservación, una lluvia los empapo y tuvieron que luchar contra una manada de gnomos que querían a Pacifica como su reina.

-Todo un asco-aseguro Dipper con resignación, más tranquilo de no intentar ser perfecto.

Junto a Pacifica quien luchaba por sacar el lodo de su cabellera, aceptando que eso ocuparía mínimo dos duchas para volver a su color original.

-Algo planeado por Mabel, no podría salir perfecto-comento la rubia con resignación.

Se vieron de reojo, antes de sonreír. Ya no tan nerviosos como hace unas horas o tan torpes, pues todo lo malo que pudo haber pasado, en buena teoría, ya había pasado.

-Supongo que es hora de ir a casa, te acompaño a la tuya-dijo Dipper.

Pacifica asintió algo agotada por toda la "hermosa" cita, que al menos había sido divertida. Llegando a la entrada del hogar de la rubia, entre chistes y apostando por qué cara pondría Mabel cuando le contaran todo lo ocurrido, supieron que era hora de despedirse.

Dipper levanto la mano para irse, pero fue detenido cuando Pacifica sujeto con fuerza su muñeca. Díganle tonto o inocente, pero no comprendía que pasaba, hasta que los labios de la chica chocaron contra los de él. Fue algo brusco y torpe, como todo primer beso es, él se quedó inmóvil la mayor parte del tiempo y todo su plan mental, se fue a la borda junto su cerebro.

La chica se separó viéndolo coqueta, mientras el boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

-Después de esta cita, al menos ocupaba terminar bien Mason-indico ella con tono coqueto, antes de entrar a su casa.

Dejándolo como un idiota, totalmente rojo y sin saber cómo detener su corazón que no dejaba de latir.

…

Después de ese torpe primer beso, llegaron otros, en momentos dulces, alegres o tristes para ambos. Muchas veces discutieron, muchas veces Pacifica gano con su argumento de "soy chica y hare que tu pierdas", otras veces él la hizo sentir mal y ella le planto una bofetada (fue una vez y por culpa de la familia de ella), habían veces que parecía que no tendrían una salida juntos, pero al final de cuentas…ambos aprendieron amarse, entre sus errores y sus virtudes.

Por eso cuando llego el momento de besar a la novia, en medio de su boda en Gravity falls con todos sus amigos.

Besando los labios de Pacifica en medio de ese vestido blanco.

Fue como una nueva primera vez en los besos.

Porque era la primera vez que besaba a su esposa, y fue mucho mejor que aquel torpe beso que guardaba en su mente con cariño.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
